


mouth shut

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Degradation, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Sadism, Verbal Abuse, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel is cruel, by both choice and nature
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	mouth shut

his nails are leaving scratches on the floor. digging into pure, polished wood, antique, utterly beloved and cared for by the same angel destroying them now. he digs his fingers in, clings like the dents he leaves behind could ever be some source of grounding, and tries, oh so desperately, not to throw up. 

his knuckles are getting sore and tense, stuck in the same grating position for so long, clawing like a wild fucking animal. he's never sworn before, not aziraphale, no, he wouldn't do that - but to say the urge has never crossed his mind, especially now, would be a bold-faced lie. with gabriel's hips behind him, leaving behind an imprint of affection that feels more a stain, a puss-dripping, rotten, festering wound, aziraphale can think of a few choice words he'd like to say - or scream, perhaps. screaming then into the floorboards, praying to god that even if she won't listen, somebody else will, somebody who can save him.

but gabriel is an angel, no human could overpower him, so aziraphale doesn't bother trying. he can't bear the thought of being the reason why some innocent soul fell prey to his whims - his oblivious, obnoxious, narcissistic whims. everyone and everything for him, that's the way it's always been, the way it always will be. aziraphale has to wonder how many angels he's done this too before, enforcing it as a lesson, teaching obedience, servitude. or to a demon, even, vile and vicious and _lustful,_ brimming with lust that spills over his lips like sick. calling it a punishment from the divine, retribution for their sins. _hypocrite, hypocrite, fucking hypocrite._ the more aziraphale admits that he hates him, the stronger that hate becomes.

it burdens into a heavy, hard pressure in his chest, going from silky smooth, rushing adrenaline, to something almost physical. and he does vomit this time. gabriel takes a moment to pause, looks down and _winces,_ as if he were the one being pained here, then laughs. cold, mocking laughter. aziraphale grits his teeth, tries to bear it. he doesn't.

and what was supposed to be a contorted, rage-struck snarl turns into a plea - "sto- _op,_ please," - because gabriel's moving again, and even though the laughing's stopped, aziraphale can still feel it. humiliated, shamed, barely even worthy of the fate he's been given. he knows, he _knows_ gabriel isn't doing this because he finds him attractive. he only wants a warm, tight hole to fuck open, one that won't squirm, won't bite back. it'll just sit there and take, and take, and take and _take and take and take -_ until he's so bruised over he stops feeling it.

"you want me to stop?" gabriel sneers, clutching his head still by the baby hairs at his nape. "want me to slow down, take you all sweet and gentle, _praise you_ while i do it?"

and aziraphale keeps his eyes closed, but he knows gabriel is smirking down at him. he can't help himself, he says it out loud, "just be - just, please, less _mean."_

gabriel hesitates, gabriel doesn't say anything whatsoever, and then, gabriel sighs.

(never a good sign, in the general history they've shared of aziraphale's many fuckups.)

the hand in his hair grips tighter, aziraphale feels his scalp draw taut, and he yelps - but not before his head's being planted against the floor. slammed down, stinging up throughout his nose, his jaw, his _eyes, dear god he can't take it, he can't take it anymore, if this is a test he's more than happy to fail -_ and gabriel laughs again, clearly pleased with himself.

"god, you _really_ are pretty pathetic, aren't you? i mean, i thought the almighty would've chosen a stronger angel to guard over earth, eden . . . "

he wrenches aziraphale over onto his side, makes sure he can't look anywhere but his face, _his_ eyes - 

"but i guess we saw how that turned out, didn't we?" gabriel spits. his cock tears into aziraphale deeper, wider, and he can't help feeling split open. the sob that follows only entices more jeering from gabriel, a thumb shoved to the back of his throat, making him gag - _’here, why don't you have that to suck on, since you want to be such a baby about this.’_

there's hands at his chest now, undoing the last bits of his modesty, the button up undershirt gabriel had let him keep on. shuffled onto his back, he's fully exposed to gabriel, and he can tell, he can _tell_ from the way his hips jerk, the way his cock twitches like a squirming, scrambling insect inside aziraphale, that he likes what he sees.

“well, isn't this a sweet surprise?” he chuckles, dark and bitter in his throat. “such a pretty sight once you let me get a look at these.”

he claws at aziraphale, doesn't bother with building up to the main course. his mouth is hot and heavy and burns where it touches, nipping at aziraphale’s breast, sucking a soft nipple between dagger teeth. he bites -  
_'don't cry like that, it’ll all be over soon.’_ aziraphale has stopped breathing at this point, he’s done for, done with this, and perhaps, just perhaps, if he holds his breath for a spell worth fainting over, gabriel will let him go.

his teeth draw blood when he cums, clamping down like a lock with no key. trapped on the floor, aziraphale misses his chance to get up. with cum spilling down his thighs, his chest heaving, his legs reddened and stained, gabriel ties him by his wrists to the leg of a nearby chair. clearly, this isn't the last time he’ll have his way with him. nobody will bother checking in - aziraphale’s stuck like this until crowley wakes up, until he comes to visit again.

if he ever wants to, that is. _if aziraphale hasn't driven him away._

when gabriel stands to leave, he miracles himself back in order. suited up, not a hair out of place. the perfect contrast to aziraphale’s bruised, sullied body. covered in seed and drying red.

grinning, he adjusts his tie, staring aziraphale down. “well, i hope this meeting was as beneficial to you as it was for me.”

aziraphale turns away from him, squeezing his eyes shut. gabriel sighs at the silence, weary, as if he were dealing with an unruly child. even so, it doesn't take much longer than that for his footsteps to draw faint, and the shop bell to jingle as the door closes.

aziraphale isn't sure he minds being lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> happy fic is coming soon i swear it wont all be angst forever


End file.
